


Rescue Mission

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Prompt Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different sort of case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Save the Bees!** We all know that bees are in trouble - and how important they are to everyone, Sherlock Holmes included. Whether it's participating in (or starting!) an [Indigogo campaign like this one](https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/six-legged-bigfoot-the-fall-and-rise-of-the-western-bumblebee), a stint in a laboratory, or some other stratagem, how would you have Holmes act to save bees?

"John! Phone!" hollered Sherlock.  
  
John dried his hands and went to the sitting room. His mobile was where he'd left it on the end table. Sherlock was also where he'd left him on the sofa reading the newspaper online. The two were roughly fourteen inches apart.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself."  
  
"It's your phone. Logically, it's for you."  
  
John didn't recognize the number. "Hello? ... Yes? ... I can't promise, but I'll try. All right. ... I'll let you know. ... Right." He rang off. "It was for you."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"So your logic failed in this case."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Builder in Brighton was asking if you'd take on a case."  
  
"I'm retired."  
  
"I told him I couldn't promise. I mean, you have plenty of bees."  
  
Sherlock perked up. "Bees?"  
  
"There's a swarm of honey bees impeding construction. If it doesn't move on on its own right away, they're going to destroy it. The company's losing money every minute that work's stalled." He shouted the last after Sherlock, who was on his feet and out the back door by the time he finished.  
  
In the two minutes it took John to call the builder back and lock up, Sherlock had the old flatbed truck loaded with gear.  
  
"Quickly, John!" He leapt into the cab and started the engine. John climbed in beside him. "We must rescue the bees!"


End file.
